Till Death Do Us Part
by r2roswell
Summary: Ben/Amy. Based on the sneak peek for the new episode.


**Author's Note:** I finally saw the sneak peek to the new season/second half of season 1 (whatever). I love Ricky and Amy to the degree but the sneak peek was an "aw" moment and so it gave me an idea to write a one shot fic for Ben and Amy.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The first bits of text were taken from the sneak peek and I just used them for story format. I am simply a humble fan of 'The Secret Life of the American Teenager'.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben Boykewich and Amy Juergens stood in the room. Ben was dressed nicely in a tux while Amy wore a simple dress and had a bouquet of flowers in hand. The two had talked about this moment for a while since Ben had made the proposal to Amy in the park. That day seemed like such a long time ago.

"I love you," Ben said to his bride to be.

"I love you too," Amy replied.

Ben looked at Amy and before they went through with the ceremony a part of him couldn't help but ask, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing? I mean are you sure we shouldn't call our parents and get them over here? I mean, we're here, we're getting married maybe they'll just go along with it."

A part of Amy couldn't believe Ben had just said that. Was he having second thoughts? Instead of pondering on it, Amy knew she had to give him and answer and so she simply told him, "This isn't about my family, this is about, this is about our family."

Ben smiled. "Till death due us part," he said to her in which Amy smiled back.

The two of them linked arms and walked down the path that would lead them to a new life a life in which they would be a married couple and expecting their first child together. Nothing could stop this moment: not their friends, not their family, and not even the biological father of Amy's baby.

An old lady sat at a piano near by and commenced the wedding march. She looked on at the young couple. In her mind, while she covered her feelings with a smile, deep down she was disappointed. The young girl looked very much pregnant and so in the lady's mind this was a shotgun wedding. And to a certain degree it was despite the love shared between the two.

Ben and Amy made it to the altar where an old man, the old lady's husband, stood before them. He made the ceremony short and sweet and within a few moments he had pronounced the couple as husband and wife.

Amy looked at Ben and smiled. Had she done the right thing? Guess that really didn't matter now since there was no going back. For so long she had convinced herself that she was in love with Ben and she hadn't truly felt it until now. She loved Ben in so many ways. He did not have to be there for her, he could have simply walked away when he found out she was pregnant but he didn't. He stayed with her though it all and now they would continue going through stuff together but this time as husband and wife.

Ben looked at Amy with the biggest smile he had on his face in a long time. Now his life felt right, he had everything he could have dreamed of and more. He had his new wife by his side and soon he would become a father; both of which meant the world to him. He knew they were young but for as long as he could remember he had always been a romantic and believed in young love. It helped that his own parents had been high school sweethearts so now he saw no wrong in the special event that had just occurred. Amy needed to be happy after all of the criticism she had been receiving since people first found out she was pregnant. All that mattered was that now he would really get the chance of being there for someone. Two of the most important people he cared most about depended on him and he was not about to let either of them down.

"So," said Ben, "What do you say, Mrs. Ben Boykewich, what do you say about getting out of here?"

"Sounds like a plan," Amy said smiling at him.

The two of them walked hand in hand down the isle they had just come from and walked out the door to a new life that would be waiting for them, knowing that while it would be difficult at least they would be there for each other now and forever and as Ben had said, "Till death due us part."

______________________

**END**


End file.
